Talk:Karma
Episode Image I found it difficult to choose a good screencap for the episode. I thought of these: POI 0417 Finch 2.png POI 0417 Shane Edwards 2.png POI 0417 Shane Edwards 3.png What do you like the best? Do you have a better suggestion? --p-t-x (talk) 18:19, March 14, 2015 (UTC) : The one of Finch w/ Edwards. I always prefer POI pics. --LeverageGuru (talk) 18:21, March 14, 2015 (UTC) :: I thought of the one at the end with Finch, POI and alleged perp, but it's too dark. Then I capped one with Finch and the bomb, unfortunately it's a little blurry. Given that Finch's flashbacks are mentioned in the synopsis and relate to the episode title, I vote for pic #1. Helloclaire (talk) 02:25, March 15, 2015 (UTC) ::: I think the second one would work better than the first because both Edwards and Finch are in it. --p-t-x (talk) 20:55, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Greer's Episode Count I know it's not the place, but the talk for season 4's page doesn't work. Just to mention in the appearances of the recurring cast: Greer has ten appearances, not nine. If someone who have the ability can fix it, that's will be good. Thank you ! 195.221.80.151 02:25, March 15, 2015 (UTC) :Fixed. Thanks for pointing it out. Helloclaire (talk) 15:51, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Connection to The Devil's Share Hey there - yesterday I made a change and mentioned how this and 3x10's flashbacks are connected, because in that episode Finch said to his therapist that "I've been thinking about doing something radical, as a tribute to his memory." I wrote it in a way that indicated a special chronological order, but I actually intended to express that these flashbacks follow up to the previous episode, not in a chronological way, but the writers picking up the seeds they put there. I only noticed it after the revert. The connection would work well in both ways, either Finch goes to the therapist and then goes off and does it, or Finch almost does it and then decided to go to therapy (more probable, actually). It's really fine though if you think it's too much assumption to connect that 2010 flashback with the statement with this flashback without a specific order. Just thought it'd be good to mention in a way, because so many people didn't pick it up and gave those flashbacks a hard time ;) Anyway,thanks for reading! 10:47, May 25, 2015 (UTC) :Not a problem. Just add it again. We had a brief discussion about the order of those flashbacks in our Karma forum thread (here: http://personofinterest.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:22151 ) I think it's perfectly fine to connect these flashbacks, just the order of events has never been confirmed (although I wish they had added a proper date somewhere...). Helloclaire (talk) 13:23, May 25, 2015 (UTC) :: Thank you for the quick answer. :) Will read up on your discussion & I have to agree it would've been nice of them to add some sort of order to them. I hope it's fine that way - if not, please feel free to correct it! 16:33, May 25, 2015 (UTC)